


I Fell For You

by booknerdqueen



Series: SHAUM series by Queen [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Male Character, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Canon Gay Relationship, Elementary School, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Malec, POV Alec, Protective Alec, Single Parents, flirty Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: Max has got himself into some trouble  at school and Alec has to go and sort it out with the Principal.He hadn't planned upon embarrassing himself in front of Max's hot teacher.He certainly hadn't planned to run away from the school.And yet he found himself there again. And wait - who is the Principal?





	I Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Education AU in SHAUMondays!
> 
> Thanks to my beta - Anu ^.^
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!

Alec stared at the school building looming in front of him and let out a frustrated sigh.

He cursed Max, his shitty boss who didn't give him paid leaves and his decision to be a single parent.

It sucked. And as if raising a kid alone was not enough he now had to sweep up the mess he created in school. He rarely regretted his decision of adopting Max but now seemed like a very good time. Alec took a deep breath, running his hand through his already messy hair, making it look like a bird's nest. Damn it, he needed a haircut again.

This wasn't anything of an extremely difficult obstacle, considering his strenuous life. Nevertheless as he trudged into the school, his footsteps were as slow as a tortoise while trying to delay the inevitable. Usually Izzy or Jace dealt with these kinds of things- looking into the antics Max caused, going for parent teacher meetings and even to pull him out of the school when he got sick.

Alec knew that it showed poorly on his side, reflecting that he was a horrible father but he was always busy, trying to make ends meet. When his parents had kicked him out of their lives he had become a barista, then bartender and a typist and what not. He currently worked at a call center while writing for a weekly magazine and working on his own book. It was more of a compilation of poems andlife lessons, something that he had been working on since a long time now. Alec of all people wasn't an expert on life but he had learnt his fair share of lessons. Alec wasn't exactly 'poor' but they led a frugal life and yet he alway made sure that Max always got whatever he needed, including his admission to an elite school in the vicinity. Though most of the credit went to Max who was incredibly talented and had passed with flying colors.

Anyway, he rarely stepped into the school and knew very few of the teachers around. Hell, he didn't even remember the way to the Principal's office and hence promptly got lost. Perfect. He looked around, staring at the pale blue walled corridors, stretching ahead endlessly, and gulped. It reminded him of the time he had got lost in the labyrinth and had spent the entire night there before someone had been able to find him and get him out.

Alec let out a shiver and quickened his pace, wondering how huge a school could be. Anxiety rose in his chest and he walked faster, closing his eyes and murmuring to himself- he was just being silly, this was not an endless maze but just a school. Oh God, he could sense an incoming panic attack.

Just as he was thinking about calling out to someone for help he turned a corner and crashed head on into someone, knocking the wind out of both of them as they landed on the floor. Alec's head crashed with the other person so hard that he saw stars. He groaned upon realizing that he was actually on top of someone and opened his eyes only to drop his jaw open. The man underneath him was gorgeous. His little gay heart could not contain itself.

He clearly had Asian heritage with bronze skin that shone as if it had been polished for hours and eyes that were an intriguing mix of emerald and gold, staring back at him. His hair seemed to be styled perfectly into curls, falling loosely upon his forehead and the ends died a red, matching his eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner. He had never in his whole life thought that he would ever be turned on by a guy wearing makeup but one look at the man's plush lips coated with lipstick made him want to kiss him there and then. Perfect cheekbones and a sharp jawline with a breathtaking smirk that was appearing on his face.

Who the hell created this masterpiece?

"Well you totally swept me off my feet", he purred, and oh boy, Alec was gone. His eyes widened as big as saucers as the Asian winked at him. Alec doubted he would be catching his breath back anytime soon. His face heated up as he blushed furiously from head to toe, fumbling to get up while stammering out an apology. He was a total mess, quite opposite to the other guy who seemed to have leaped out of the Vogue, dressed in a bright red sweater with black jacket that had a white geometrical pattern and black trousers with bright yellow boots.

And to think Alec had embarrassed himself in front of him. God, he must be one of Max's teachers. What would he think about Alec now, a disheveled and irresponsible single parent who ran around in corridors, crashing into people and not even being able to apologize. His heart heaved inside his chest. This was a disaster. He had made a total fool out of himself.

"I'm sorry", he blurted, his voice clear for once, though laced with panic. And then he turned sharply, taking off as he sprinted down the hallways, totally ignoring whatever the teacher was sayingor shouting after him. He could merely hear his heart pounding as every step hit the floor and the mortifying scene played in his mind, over and over again.

 

Alec literally had to grovel in front of his boss, begging for a few hours off with a promise that he would work overnight for a week after.

Yesterday had been a nightmare.

He had ran out of the school like a coward, canceling his meeting with the Principal as he spent the rest of the day burying his head in shame. Another reason to leave school meetings and stuff on his siblings. Too bad that Izzy was still away on her trip and Jace had a terrible hangover. Alec couldn't bear to step back into the school, not after what had happened yesterday.

What if he met that teacher again? What if he started lecturing him? What if he jeered at him or worse - reported him. Alec groaned, landing another punch on the punching bag. His mind was swarming with 'what ifs' and worse, the image of that man. He couldn't get him out of his head. He was like a living fantasy and Alec couldn't help but wish they had met in some other scenario.

'And then what?' his brain questioned.  
'You would have screwed up yet again.'

Alec landed a final punch before giving it a rest for the time being as he threw himself on the bed in his room. Max had already left for school and the clock was ticking. He couldn't afford to be late. With great effort he picked his ass off the bed and slung a towel around his shoulders to hit the shower. This was going to be a long day.

 

Yet again Alec forced himself to enter the building, cautiously making his way towards the Principal office. This time he had come prepared. He had memorized all the possible shortcuts to his destination and the various exits, including the easiest way to get to them. Alec Lightwood was nothing if not thorough. He successfully navigated his way to the office and exhaled in relief.

So far, so good.

He smiled at the receptionist, a pretty brunette with grey eyes and a warm aura that immediately helped him to relax. The woman smiled at him and they struck up a conversation with while he waited.

Tessa was easy to talk to and within a couple of minutes he was totally at ease and even laughed at one of the jokes she cracked. He was about to tell her that he too was a huge reader when the buzzer cut him off and Tessa straightened up.

"Looks like its your turn now, Mr Lightwood", she smiled at him. Alec tensed up a bit, preparing himself for the worst. Max hadn't really talked about it and had been pretty subdued the past few days. Maybe he had really been neglecting his son.

"Don't worry about it", Tessa said, gently. "Kids mess up sometimes. You just have to make sure that they learn from it."

Alec nodded and thanked her for the advice and her wonderful company before knocking at the door and walking in. The office was sleek and professional and yet didn't emit a cold feeling that such places of power usually did. It was well furnished with pictures of the various Principals over the years and degrees and awards that seemed to be overflowing. He took a seat, rather nervously as he watched the back of the Principal.

Well more like the back of the rotating chair he was sitting in. Alec could barely make out that the man was busy scrolling on his iphone when he turned and Alec froze.

It was him.

The fucking model whom he had crashed into yesterday. And it really wasn't fair that his brain was choosing to focus on his glitter lined eyes which were still lowered and the hair which were set in soft curls and seemed to glitter. While Alec was still gawking and trying to process the numerous thoughts that were shooting into his head, the man finally set his phone aside and looked.

"Hello Mr Light-"

Shit.

Apparently he remembered him too. He seemed to be staring at Alec, mouth open in surprise. God, this was it. He had screwed up royally. He was the fucking principal. He could probably kick Max out off the school based on what had happened yesterday.

Alexander Light wood had fuked up his son's life.

"I believe that we have met before", he said slowly, his features changing as he grinned and damn he had dimples.

HE IS THE PRINCIPAL YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KISS HIS FACE OFF!

"Y-yes, Mr- ", Alec supplied, unhelpfully, as his eyes ran over the desk to find the nameplate.

"Bane", he exhaled, trying to compose himself and control his erratic heartbeat.

"Just Magnus, darling", he chirped up, sitting straighter, making Alec his sole focus.

"I'm really sorry, sir- Magnus! I wasn't looking where I was going and got lost and crashed into you, I'm so sorry!" Alec gushed, trying not to focus on what Maggnus had called him.

"That's quote alright, dear", he waved it off with his bejeweled hand. "Just a harmles mistake. Besides, I really didn't mind it, Mr Lightwood", he winked.

"Its Alec - Alexander", he stuttered, eyes fixed on the other man as all the heat in his body rose to his face.

Magnus's eyes sparkled with delight.  
"Now that is a very pretty name, Alexander", he tried it out, eliciting a shiver from the blue eyed man.

A rap at the door put a stop to their conversation and both Magnus and Alec turned their attention to Max who was peeping in, standing uncertainly at the door, eyes fixated at the carpet.

"You called, Sir?"

"Ah, come in Max", Magnus nodded, all flirtiness gone as he focused on his role as the school's Principal. And yet there was still the same amount of kindness in his features as he asked Max to take a seat and gave him a small smile to ease his nerves.

Alec's heart melted there and then but instead he steeled his nerves, turning to the more important matter in hand.

"Max, what have you been up to?" he asked, eyes darting between Magnums and his son.

"Go ahead, Max", Magnums spoke.  
"Tell us everything."

"It isn't anything much", Max mumbled.  
"I just booby trapped a boy's locker so that he got showered with poster paints.... I think he got too shocked and passed out. I didn't mean that to happen", Max hung his head down.

"But why did you do that?" Alec frowned, trying to look at him eye to eye. He looked at Magnus who just shrugged.

"I was away for a business meeting.... I have no idea", he responded.

"He had purposely tripped me during lunch time and I had fallen face first into my food as everyone laughed", Max answered, anger creeping into his voice.

"I see", Magnus nodded, slowly.  
"And who was that boy?"

Max looked up at Magnus and then Alec. He seemed to be having an inner conflict. In the end he let out a small sigh. His head was lowered as he spoke, barely visible.

"Raphael."

Magnus straightened up, pausing for a bit.  
"Ah, I see your dilemma Max. You should have told me earlier."

He quickly rang at the reception and asked Tessa to send Raphael in.

Alec was rather confused. Why had Max not talked about it? Didn't they share everything?

"Hey buddy", he whispered, gently as Max looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

Max shrugged slightly.  
"I didn't want to dissapoint you", he chewed his lip. "You're so busy, working hard AF that stinky office so I didn't want to bother you with my troubles.

Alec felt a pang in his heart. Had he become so unapproachable, so busy that his son didn't want to disturb him. Max was too good for him. Here he was trying not to be a burden on him and Alec couldn't even make out proper time for his son, who needed him much more than any job in the world did.

"Screw that shitty job", he whispered fiercely, taking Max's hands into his. "You are much more important Maxie, I'll always have time for you. You can tell me anything you want, whenever you want to. I'm always there for you, okay."

Max smiled, nodding vigorously and would have probably hugged him if Alec had not gotten aware of Magmus who had been silently observing the two of them. He drew back, flushing in embarasment, nothing more. Before Alec's dirtyind could think of anything else there was a knock at the door and a oy around Max's age entered.

He seemed to be Raphael.

His gaze locked with Max's and the two of them looked at each other with a strange feeling of guilt and anger.

"Raphael", Magnus's voice cut clear through the tension. "Is it true that you had tripped Max purposedly in the cafetaria and had done nothing while all the kids had laughed at him?" he narrowed his eyes.

Raphael's face slavkemed and his shoulders fell. "Yes", he admitted. "It was a dare actually and I had wanted to apologize to Max but I couldn't find him anywhere and the next day, well he got back on me", he said, looking at Max.

"I'm sorry", he said, looking at Max sincerely.

"Sorry doesn't cut it", Magnus frowned, sternly. "You should know enough not to accept dares of any kind and especially those which humiliate or harm someone else. Keep yourself in good company Rafael."

He then turned to Max, expression softening only the slightest. "And Max, you shouldn't have taken things into your own hands. You should have talked to any of your teachers or at least your father."

Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus bit he was too busy to notice.

"But now that all this is in the past I want you two to start afresh and clear your misunderstandings."

"I'm sorry too", Max said, quietly, looking at Raphael as he saw the situation in a new light.

"Its okay", Raphael smiled. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you too", Max smiled, extending his hand towards the other boy. "Friends?"

Alec watched the two boys shake hands and felt like cooing on the inside. He was glad that his son had gained a new friend.

"Great going", Magnums smiled.  
"You two may return to your classes now but make sure nothing of this sort happens again."

"Yes Pa-Sir", Raphael said, and Max nodded as,the quickly walked out of the office though not before Max gave his, dad a hug and a goodbye.

"You sorted that out very well", Alec smiled, turning to Magnus who grinned in reply, his professional demeanor dropping down.

"Part of the job, dear. Though I do apologize on Rafael's behalf. It was very inappropriate of him."

"Please, you don't need to apologize for him, you're not responsible for what he does."

"Ah, actually..." Magnums cleared his,throat, giving Alec an awkward smile. "I am. You wee Max was rather hesitant on blaming Raphael in front if me because I am his father."

Alec stared at the other man as everything clicked into place. Oh. It all made sense now.

"Well", he finally said. "It just goes to say that you're a man of honour."

"Why thank you", Magnuus smiled, and Alec could tell how much the words meant to him by the way it reached his eyes.

"So..." Magnums trailed off, advancing towards the oblivious Lightwood.

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to have you and Max over at my place for a play date - for them not us", he grinned.  
"Now our date wouldn't be a play one, would it, Alexander?" he smirked, flicking the collar of Alec's shirt flirtily.

Alec stared, incapable of uttering a word as he realized that he had just been asked out on a date by Adonis himself.

"I would love to", he admitted shyly, as Hus stupid blush came on again.

"Now look at that adorable blush", Magnums chuckled, his fingers grazing the other man's cheeks. "You are such a tease."

Alec stared at Magnuson' fingers, turning as red as a tomato while he groaned. He flitted his head up to see Magnus looking at him a strange expression on his face. Alec wanted to ask him what he was thinking but he knew what the Asian was thinking - he was thinking the same thing.

And suddenly they were entangled with each other, bodies pressed together tightly as their lips smashed and the rest of the world came to a still. It was just the two of them, kissing like madmen with ruined hair and shirts sporting broken buttons.

And it seemed like this was something that wasn't going away anytime soon.


End file.
